Alphonce's Life
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: This story is based on a Rp on Deviantart.


**This is A story That's Going to Be Based off of a Role Play I'm Doing with One of My Friends on Deviantart. Enjoy!**

Ten Year old Alphonce wandered into the living room and saw his Uncle 2D and his Big brother Stewart watching A Movie. Alphonce Walked up to 2D and Tugged on his Pantleg.

2D Looked down and Alphonce looked up into his Dark Black eye's and asked him a question.

"Uncle 2D, is Daddy alright?" Alphonce asked.

"What do ya mean?" 2D Raised an Eyebrow.

"He's been laying down on the ground a for a long time and he smells like beer." Alphonce answered.

2D got up and checked upstairs to see what Alphonce was talking about, and heard low heavy metal music playing through Murdoc's door. He stopped and checked the calendar and saw what date it was. Coming back downstairs 2D picked up Alphonce and set him next to Stewart.

"It's nothing. I tinks I bettah call Russel and Noodle to order some pizza for dinner instead."

2D walked off leaving Alphonce and Stewart alone. Alphonce and Stewart became curious at what 2D saw.  
They crawled off the couch and walked Up the stairs to Murdoc's room.

They opened the door and Peeked inside.

Inside they saw Murdoc laying on the floor his arm across his eye's making him unaware of the two boys spying on him. Alphonce and Stewart heard the loud music playing, but listening carefully, they also heard Murdoc talking in the dark room.

"Why, can't I be happy?" Murdoc said to himself.

"What did I do? You left me at the worse place in the world than hell. Just left me alone on a doorstep and left without a clue." Murdoc groaned out loud.

"D-Daddy a'e you okay?" Alphonce answered slightly frightened.

Murdoc lifted his arm and turned to see his son and Stewart creeping in.

"Just having a bad day son. Daddy just needs to sleep on something harder than his bed." Murdoc answered slightly drunk.

Alphonce could tell his father was sad about something. He walked over to where His father was laying, and crawled on top of his stomach and sat there smiling down at him.

Murdoc was comforted by this, and smiled.

He Ruffled his son's black hair messing it up.

"Sometimes I wonder how lucky I got a son like you. Being raised in a very mess up family with face-ache, his junior, Noodle, and Russel. Lucky son of a gun you are." Murdoc Chuckled.

Alphonce Giggled. Murdoc suddenly heard a Chuckle and looked to see Russel standing in the doorway.

"So are ya' feeling better man?" Russel Asked.

"A little better, Russ." Murdoc smiled and Looked at his son and Stewart.

"Alphonce maybe you and Stewart should go downstairs to play some games with Noodle. I think she got a new video game she's been itching to play with someone." He Tells the boys.

Alphonce and Stewart cheered and ran out the room. Murdoc groaned getting up, but fell onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do Russel?" Murdoc looked at the drummer. "Alphonce is growing up and I need to get him to school eventually."

"I don't know man. But, have you noticed that Alphonce's physical strength has increased, and he's able to lift extremely heavy objects?" Russel Questioned the Bassist.

"He's a special boy Rus, remember we just need to keep him happy. That way we can avoid danger." Murdoc told the drummer.

"Keeping him inside like a caged animal. Yeah that's a good way to stay safe." Russel Commented.

"What are you talking about?" Murdoc asked.

"Remember the last time we kept him inside for goodness knows how long?" The Drummer Asked.

Murdoc thought back.

_**Flashback**_

_Alphonce wanted to play outside but his father wouldn't let him._  
_So he decided to wrestle with Cyborg Noodle which she gladly agreed to._

_"Hey Cyborg, wanna play Wrestle?" _

_"Alright."_

They wrestled each other and Alphonce got rough and bent one of

_Cyborgs __arms the wrong way and suddenly her arm got twisted and she couldn't unbend it._

_"Daddy! Help, I broke Cyborg." __Alphonce called out to his father._

Murdoc hurries to see Cyborg twitching and sparks flew out.

_"Oi." Murdoc shook his head.  
_

_Murdoc fixed her back up and __Cyborg came back out and sat down next to Alphonce on the couch._

_"There Now be more careful." Murdoc told his son._

Alphonce nodded

**End of Flashback**

"I'm telling you man. He's a special boy, but he's your son. He needs more than just Cyborg and stewart to play. He won't stay a kid forever."

Murdoc nodded his head in agreement. If he kept Alphonce inside, He'd never function well as an adult.

"I need help." Murdoc replied. "The only reason I keep him inside is because of that incident that happened about a Month Ago."  
_**  
Flashback**_

_Alphonce was playing at the playground swinging on the swings when he felt himself get knocked off._

_Alphonce looked up to see it was his Bully, Tony Chopper Jr._

_"Hey Dork! Stay off my Swings You twerp!" Said Tony._

_Alphonce didn't cry. His eyes turned bright red and Alphonce got up and blasted Tony away with a sonic wave attack. The older boy was sent flying across the other side of the playgroud. His father went chasing after him while Murdoc grabbed Alphonce and sped home._

**End Flashback**

"I rest my case." Murdoc said.

Murdoc got up and walked past Russel and went downstairs. He spied on his son, Alphonce.

Alphonce was sitting and playing video games with Noodle and Stewart. Murdoc noticed that his son was dressed in blue overalls instead of his red ones. Which He thought was unusual.

_'I wonder why he's not wearing his red one's.' _Murdoc thought to himself.

Noodle Turned and saw Murdoc. "Murdoc. There you are here I tried a thousand times, but the stain won't go away. What ever you feed Alphonce I suggest he wears a bib next time." Noodle held out Alphonce's Red overalls.

Murdoc Looked at the red overalls and took them to the laundry room. He put stain remover on the overalls and opened the washer machine to place them inside to be washed.

But when Murdoc opened the washer machine, he found his favorite white turtle neck sweater inside.  
He pulled it out and saw that it turned pink.  
He placed the overalls in the washer and poured laundry soap in, then turned the machine on.

Murdoc ran upstairs and ran into the living room with a pissed off look on his face.

"Who did this to my Sweater?!" He Shouted.

**Here's the first chapter of my Newest story! I know that I have been lacking on my updates of my other fanfics but I have been really busy. I'll get back to them as soon as possible. Enjoy! And don't forget to leave reviews! ****Gorillfan-102 ;)**


End file.
